dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:DragonSoul/On Humes
The Humes are one of the two major intelligent species represented in DragonSoul. They share a complicated relationship with with the other species, the Drakenaer. Culture Unlike Drakenaer, Humes have a highly organized social structure. Instead of banding into tribes based on race, individuals band together and operate on the basic family structure. Two parents come together to have and raise children, until the children are old enough to go off and find mates of their own. With no tribes, there is also no tribal council. Instead, the governmental structure consists of a single kingdom ruled by a king or queen. Traditionally, each race had their own regent, but after the great migration, all races defer to one ruler. With the small number of surviving Humes, it was not ideal to have a proportionally large number or rulers for such a small population. Whereas the Drakenaer are hunters/gatherers/scavengers, the Humes advanced technology allows them to be able to grow their own food through farming and raising livestock, with hunting done as needed to supplement a weak crop if that happens. Overall, the massive difference in technology affords the Humes a much more comfortable life and higher standard of living than the Drakenaer, along with a longer average lifespan. This is a fact that many Drakes malign, using it as a point of contention to say that the Humes have lost their connection to nature and are such lesser, which may not necessarily be true. Integration After the great migration, the Humes initially took up residence on only the eastern coast of Drakin. They were able to push out and claim more land for themselves thanks to the largely unorganized nature of the Drakes; picking off a tribe each time they came across one. While initial contacts between the two species were mostly friendly, the lack of communication and need for the Humes to expand their territory to survive quickly turned the relationship sour. Most Humes see the Drakenaer as a savage, lesser species, and while they may not necessarily hate them, they are in the way of their own survival. Today, a more civilized relationship is in place. While not perfect (Draknaer are occasionally used in slave labor or as servants), for the most part the only clashes between the two sides happen when they are actively sought. Races A long time ago, the number of Hume races used to be many, with the Eastern continent and the surrounding lands holding a large variety of environments and climates. However, after the calamity claimed the continent, several races were wiped out outright. The tribes that did survive saw their populations dwindle significantly, and as such, there has been significantly more mating between races than in the past, not only due to lesser options, but to also keep the Hume species away from extinction. Their number is currently smaller than any in recorded history. *'Highlander', known traditionally as Haeverslaegjers: The Highlanders are characterized by their blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Originating from the mountainous north region, they are a hardy and tough folk who historically have relied on very little to survive. Relying on raising livestock and hunting, a Highlander is often said to have ice water running through their veins, perhaps due to how little they historically wear. *'Flatlander', known traditionally as Wiowathan: The Flatlanders are characterized by their light brown hair, green eyes, and rosy colored skin. Originating from the great plains in the central regions, they are hardworking yet merry folk. They hold the distinction of the first people to develop and take hold of agricultural practices. Also more infamously, they hold the distinction of developing the world's first alcoholic beverage. *'Desertdweller', known traditionally as Chal-Harwaq: The Desertdwellers are characterized by their light brown skin, dark brunette hair, and purple eyes. Originating from the western coastal region, a dry and arid wasteland, the Desertdwellers are primarily nomads who rely on raising livestock due to lack of arable land. They traditionally wear more clothing than the other races due to protection from savage winds. *'Islander', known traditionally as Hukulonga: The Islanders are characterized by their tan skin, curly brown hair, and red eyes. Originating from a group of islands off of the southern shores, they are a laid back and easy going people, whose historical isolation have molded them into capable survivalists. They survive through a combination of fishing and diving for their food. Lovers of competition, they are credited with having invented the world's most popular sport. *'Coastlanders', known traditionally as Iannisumpo: The Coastlanders are characterized by their olive colored skin, wavy green hair, and hazel eyes. Originating from the southern coast, they are one of the oldest races, and have historically held a lot of power. They make their means through a combination of fishing and farming, making the best of their strategic location. They are historically the recorders and keepers of Hume history. *'Tropicos', known traditionally as Noxlchima: The Tropicos are characterized by their chocolate brown skin, dark brown hair and red eyes. Originating from the eastern coast, they are a secretive and protective people. Surviving on farming and gathering, a number of Tropicos are vegetarians due to long held religious beliefs. Their lands were historically home to precious metals and resources, which made them one of the richest races. *'Glaciites', known traditionally as Yukiaishteru: The Glaciites are characterized by their pale skin, black hair, and grey eyes. Originating from an island off the northeastern coast, they are a historically reverent and peaceful people. Relying mostly on fishing, they are slow to anger and are one of the few races to still practice religion widely. Known as great artists, their performance arts are always a wonder to behold. *'Savannans', known traditionally as Belirwrikue: The Savannans are characterized by their dark brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Originating from the southeastern savannah region, the hardy land means that hunting is the primary method of survival. A distinct rainy and dry season also meant living in easily moved homes. Traditionally the strongest race, they are naturally born warriors and pride themselves on this fact. Religion For the longest time, religion was vastly important in Hume culture. Many major decisions and actions in life were dictated by it, such as praying for a good harvest, blessing for a marriage, work schedules, and so forth. It even was the basis for the first rudimentary set of laws introduced millenia ago. When the calamity occurred, however, many people lost their faith. They could not fathom how their deity could let this happen to them. As such, many Humes gave up religion after the great migration, but some small pockets do still worship regularly. Historically, each race had their own patron deity, but they all greatly fit into the same mold, as all of the Hume races' religions were monotheistic. They are as follows: Language For centuries, each race had its own distinct language. Since all Hume races descended from the original race, all variants of language were related and similar enough that members of two different races could understand each other relatively well, with minor differences. However, since the great migration, all Humes have since learned to speak the dominant language remaining, Highlander, and it is now known as Hume Basic. It is the official language of the Humes and all business is done in it.